Children of Fortune
by Muse of Storytelling
Summary: Here is the tale of the sons and daughters of the minor gods and titans. Children of the forgotten, the scorned. Those who have no place at either camp, Greek or Roman. Here is the tale of Oblitus.
1. Luck

**This is my very first story and I hope you like it, please no flames, but constructive criticism is awesome. The SYOC form is at the end. The ideas is the two twin children of Fortuna decide to create a group of kids whose parents aren't one of the 12 Olympians.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and TLH, but I don't Rick Riordon does**

The dim lights on the marina cast only small circles of light, havens from the oppressive darkness that night brought. Passersby hurried quickly by; intent on their destinations.

One of these passersby searched the shadows, bright green eyes flickering over benches, people, and trees; all made indistinct by the inky night. She smiled slightly as she spotted a tall, lean figure leaning lazily on a concrete wall calmly flipping a coin. Walking up to him, she stared at the coin intently. "Heads" she remarked. He flipped the coin again, this time catching it in the palm of his hand and slapping it against his forearm. Lifting his hand, he frowned, than smiled.

"You're right, Esme," The boy remarked, pushing back spiky dark brown hair, and slipping the coin into his pocket, "As always."

Esme shrugged and leaned on the wall, her petite frame dwarfed by her companion's tall and lanky physique, "Lucky guess."

The boy grinned ruefully, "Did you find anyone?"

Esme bit her lip, and tilted her face upward; letting the wind catch the short chocolate brown strands of her hair. "Possibly." She reached into her backpack and drew out a bundle of papers. Names, pictures, address, and other information was clear on them. She sighed loudly, handing the papers to him, " I just don't know how we're going to do this, Dex. I mean we don't have satyrs or fawns. It feels like we're going on wild goose hunt." She slide her back down the wall until she was sitting on the sidewalk.

Dex sat down beside her, his emerald eyes staring up at the sky, " Don't worry, we have luck on are side."

Esme smiled "We sure do."


	2. Broken Trucks and DemiTitans

**So this is how Derek Steel gets to know Esme and Dex. Speaking of Esme and Dex, their profiles are on my account. I will try to get the next person up soon. The order they meet them in is; Derek Steel, Megan Funasaki, Iris Leuchant, Violet Snow, Allison Lynn Abbot, Minna Waterfall, Kate Browning, Damion Mortant, and lastly Cora Bennet. I'm sorry if you are near the end, but I spent 20 minutes trying to organize the order into something sensible. Also all the meetings are in past tense except for Cora, because I wanted to have the group go find someone. A few other things I want from you, 1)If you want romance give me the names of your first and second choices, 2) Any ideas on what to call the group.**

**SOMEWERE OUTSIDE STONEWALL, CANADA. JANUARY 2. 3 YEARS AGO.**

Derek Steel trudged along the barren road; wind whipping his shaggy black hair into his face. _How far away was Stonewall again? . _He stopped; dark, hooded eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings, the white blanketed hills, the sparse evergreen trees, the worn road. Thinking back to the conversation he had had with the old man at Wal-Mart, he faintly remembered being called insane for trying to walk to Stonewall. _Humph. _It wasn't an issue on whether on not he do it, for he was knew he could; it was more of an issue on being out in the open for long periods of time. Nasty things came when people like him were out in the open.

A deep rattling sound got his attention, he turned quickly, his body falling into a fighting stance. Derek could hear it coming from over the hill behind him, but couldn't see it. The rattling faltered, then stopped. "Darn truck!" he heard a feminine voice shout.

A second voice drifted over the hill, sounding much older, "Yelling at the truck won't fix anything."

"How long will it take to fix?" the third voice was calm.

"Don't worry," The second voice was back, " You'll get into Stonewall before dark." Derek froze, the first and third voices sounded young, and he had rarely heard of a monster disguising itself as a teenager, and they were headed to Stonewall. That clinched it, Derek walled over the hill.

"Uhh… H-H-Hello. I was kind of hoping to get a ride to Stonewall" The girl, who was standing next to a boy who looked like her twin, smiled at him. She nudged her brother, who looked up at him. Eyes widening in realization, the boy grinned. The truck's engine revved, than died; the window rolled down and a white-haired head appeared.

"Actually, " the old man said, " This might take a while to fix."

"That's O.K." The girl smiled brightly, and opened the passenger door and retrieved two black backpacks, she handed one to her brother, and slipping the other onto her back.

The old man was bewildered, "It's freezing and storming and… and…"

The girl beamed at him, patting his shoulder, "Thanks a ton for the ride, and I hope you can fix your truck. Now," She turned toward Derek, "Come on, we have to get to Stonewall."

Ten minutes later, Derek had learned that the girl's name was Esme De Luca and her twin brother's was Dexter, but that everyone calls him Dex. That they their father's name was Christopher, and that their stepmother was named Elizabeth. Esme had, in between telling her and Dex's history, gotten his name (Derek Steel), age (13, the same as them), and his mother's name (Miranda Steel). Throughout Esme's chattering, Dex had, when the occasion aroused, nodded or offered a grunt. "So," Esme started, her green eyes staring into his black ones, "Whose you're godly parent?"

"WHAT!"

"You know, is Phobos or maybe Eos? "

"You guys are demigods too?"

Dex looked at me and smiled, "Yes. Ez and me are children of Tyche, that's the Greek goddess of fortune and luck."

Derek, was uncertain, he hadn't had much luck with other demigods at camp. "Why aren't you at camp?"

Esme shrugged, "We aren't wanted there, Tyche is a 'minor' goddess, and not good enough for them."

The trio was quiet for a couple of minutes, the only noise the sound of their footsteps and breathing.

"Atlas," Derek said, " My father is Atlas."

The twins stayed silent, studying the sky before them, "Well," Esme finally remarked, "It could be worse, he could be Cronos."

Derek looked at them strangely, "Y-you don't care that my father is an evil Titan."

"My father's a law professor, and is possibly the most stodgy person alive. Do you care about that?"

Dex shook his head and laughed, "Esme, I don't think having a law professor as a dad is the same as having a Titan for a dad."

"Yah, Titans don't give as good Christmas presents." Esme said this remark with such a serious face that both Derek and Dex dissolved into laughter, only able to hold a straight face so long Esme soon joined them.

Regaining his composer Derek frowned, "You know, we should really do something. I mean, about the other kids who don't have a place at camp. "

"That's exactly what we thought, we have been looking for other kids like us for three months."

Esme looked into the two boy's faces, "So," sticking out her hand, "Friends?" Dex stuck his on top immediately. Derek hesitated, what was he getting himself into, he was loner. Than he saw the smile on both the De Luca twins faces.

"Friends."


	3. Phobia and Boarding School

**So the group name is Oblitus or Forgotten given to me by bookwormgirl2497. For Pairings I have DarcyxDex for certain and DamionxViolet (sorry bookwormgirl2497, I flipped a coin to decide). FlyingSolo365, for Derek's romance he can either be with Esme or Kate. I will be accepting only one more character (so far all have been excepted) and it has to be a boy. The rest of the romance will stated in the next chapter.**

**OUTSIDE THE CHANSEL ACADEMY, ARIZONA. JUNE 15. THREE YEARS AGO. (Megan's PoV)**

I walked slowly along the sidewalk, trying to prolong the joy that came with skyping my mom at the internet café. Luckily the foreign exchange student program mom had signed me up for let me leave school everyday at lunch to talk to her. I stroked the Japanese character on my wrist, whispering it's name, "恐怖, fear."

"Hey, are you Megan Funasaki?"

I turned quickly, my long dark hair whipping in my face. A trio of thirteen year olds stood before me; a tall muscular Hispanic looking boy with dark hair and eyes, a small girl with short deep brown hair and bright green eyes, and a lanky boy who seemed to be the girl's twin.

The girl continued, "Well are you Megan Funasaki, Japanese exchange student extraordinaire?"

"How did you know that." They obviously weren't students at the Academy, for they were wearing jeans and tee-shirts, not the shirt/pants, knee socks, button down shirt, blazer/vest, and tie uniform we had to wear.

The girl grinned, "Just a lucky guess, Megan."

"Why are you here."

"Simple, " It was the girl's twin speaking this time, "We want to get you before you get eaten by a hellhound, or get turned to stone by Medusa."

"Medusa? Hellhound? Aren't those Greek monsters?"

"Yes, have you ever heard of Demigods."

"Yah, they are the mythological children of the gods and mortals. Aren't they?" Why were these people asking me about Greek mythology? Were they some sort of crazy religion?

"Yup, but they're aren't mythological. They are real."

O.k., this girl was most defiantly crazy, but what she was saying seem true, in a way. I had to find out more.

"What do you mean by 'real'"

"I mean that they are real, and that you, me, Dex, and Derek are all Demigods, and we think that you are the child of Phobos, god of fear."

"Me? Daughter of an ancient Greek god of fear." Some how this statement made perfect sense, like when you have a puzzle and you find a random piece and it just _fits_. That is how saying that felt, like I knew it all along. Mom did always say that I was special and would make a difference.

"So you want to join Oblitus?"

"Oblitus?"

"Well, we are the kids of minor gods and goddess, there is a camp for the kids of major gods and goddess, so we call our group Oblitus or Forgotten."

This was insane, a camp for kids of GODS, and I was one of them. I looked at the school, the place were I was ridiculed, and scorned. I looked at Oblitus, the way they seem so happy with one another, like a family. The decision was simple.

"Just let me pack."


	4. I KNOW EVERYTHING

**Here's the latest chapter, we meet Iris. I'm sorry for switching my PoV around. I really hope you like it. Also the SYOC is closed, I have everyone I need.**

DOWNTOWN STATION. LOS ANGLES, CA. JANUARY 19. 2 YEARS AGO.

5 minutes. 5 minutes until they came. Iris Leuchant smiled with barely suppressed glee; 5 minutes until she had friends, 5 minutes until she was with others like her, 5 min…no…**4 minutes** until Oblitus arrived in the hectic Downtown Station of Los Angles.

Iris rocked back on her heels, surveying the bustling crowd for the four teenage demigods that made up Oblitus. "_NOW ARRIVING HOLLYWOOD/DOWNTOWN LINE_," the loudspeaker crackled. Iris gathered her white backpack and smoothed her blue dress, intensifying her search for the four demigods.

Her eyes scanned the room, alighting on a group of school kids, a bunch of French tourists, and a solitary businessman. Noticing a group of teenagers in matching orange shirts, she hesitated. They **did** look like they could be a group of demigods; they had that way of looking around, constantly searching for a threat, they were all teenagers, and they were dressed comfortably with bulging backpacks. She started toward them, faltering as some internal sense told her not to join them, so she resumed her search.

A flash of red caught her eye, she whipped her head around eyes managing to focus on a small figure walking backwards in a large red raincoat. The figure, who seemed to be a girl, was chatter animatedly to three other teenagers, who seemed to be mostly ignoring the girl. Continuing to both talk and walk backwards the girl ran right into Iris.

"And we…AHH!" The girl's talking was cut short with a shriek as she tripped and fell on top of Iris.

The girl pushed herself up, grabbing a dark haired boy's extended hand, "I'm so sorry. I can be really clumsy sometimes."

A tall, curvy Japanese girl with flame colored eyes, smiled slightly "Sometimes, Esme, sometimes?"

Esme frowned in return, brushing off her ripped jeans, "Yes, Megan, sometimes."

The boy who had helped Esme, who looked faintly Hispanic, glared at Iris, "We should go."

The last member of the motley group of kids, a tall green-eyed boy who looked identical to Esme, nodded in agreement, "Derek is right, we've been in LA to long."

"Wait!" Iris shouted, it had taken her a few moments to realize it, but this was Oblitus. "Wait, I'm Iris and I'm like you. I want to join you." Ignoring the stares of Oblitus, she continued, "I'm a great fighter, and practically an oracle."

"You're a demigod?" The disbelief was clear on Megan's face, and it was there with a reason. Iris was short, and looked almost ethereal with her hip length white hair and skin, and red eyes.

"YES, my dad's Janus, god of choice. I know everything!" Iris frowned and shrugged, "Well, almost everything."

Esme's twin smiled faintly and quietly mumbled to his companions "She certainly isn't lacking any confidence," His voice growing louder he stated, "We should vote on whether to let her join or not, I say yes."

Megan shrugged, "Sure, we always need more people."

"Fine with me." Derek added.

"I guess it unanimous," Esme said, smiling widely.

"Welcome to Oblitus."

**Pairings:**

**DarcyXDex (they will begin dating soon after meeting)**

**DamionXViolet (don't admit to liking each other but every knows it)**

**CoraXRyan (admit it too each other eventually)**

**DerekXEsme (end up dating)**

**If Darcy's, Damion's, Violet's, Cora's, Ryan's, or Derek's creators have any issues with this either pm me or put it in you're review, and I will try to make you happy.**


	5. Truth

1:03 PM. ALEXANDRIA, EYGPT. JANu 2 YEARS AGO. (Violet)

_Free._

_ I am Free._

_ It feels like some sick joke. Like…like I'm gonna wake up and be back in that place. That place. I've gotta…gotta do something, something that they would never let me do in there. Passing by a grimy store I stop; faded, peeling letters pronounced __Hair Dye. __ But I can't do that, can't I? They would never le…NO; they aren't in charge of me anymore. _

ONE HOUR LATER (Violet)

I stare at the mirror, fingering my newly bleached hair.

_Were the purple bangs too much? Maybe I should have gone for just black streaks, instead of black, silver, blue, AND purple? Maybe…whatever, no time for 'maybes' or 'what ifs'. It's time to live my life, be me and only me. _

_ Be ready world, because Violet Snow is back._

4:45. March 15. SUMMERVILLE, SOUTH CAROLINA. MARCH 16. 2 YEARS AGO. (Allison)

_Great. _

_ Just. Freaking. Great._

_ That was the fifth FREAKING school I got kicked out of. The FIFTH! What the heck is my dad gonna say. Maybe I just shouldn't tell him, that's a good solution…Right? No, that would be lying. What the heck do I do now? I'm. Just. So. Frustrated._

"AAAARRGGGH!"

Pulling my thick hair into a ponytail, I continued the walk back to my house, still musing over possible solutions to the whole "Fifth School I Got Kicked Out of" deal_. _

_It wasn't my fault either; Alexi was the one who told the lie, not me! What was I supposed to do, just let her lie to the teacher? Nooo, Little Miss Alexi "I'm the perfect teacher's pet, and my dad is super rich" Harold couldn't have told a lie because she's so sugary sweet and perfect. Sweet and perfect my foot!_

The road stopped sharply, unperturbed, I clambered over the rusted fence and slid down the steep hill, muttering to myself the whole way. What I need right now was some alone time. As I walked I scanned the ground in front of me, last time I had gone down here, I had found 5 dollars. Nothing out of the ordinary here just twigs and leaves and chicken tracks? Taken aback, I knelt closer to the ground; examine what looked like a chicken footprint.

CRACK

I whirled around to face the source of the sound, my ADHD going into hyper drive. But before I could get a look at it, I was tackled by a large object. Attempting to get up, I was held down. Mud from this morning's rain smeared on my tee shirt as I twisted around to get a look at my attackers face. Surprisingly, he didn't look half-bad, dark black hair hung over his eyes, and a white blindfold stuck out starkly from his tan skin. He seemed to be around three years older than my eleven years.

"Who the heck are you? What are you doing here? Why do you have a blindfold? What was with the chic-"

Ignoring my babbling, he slipped a similar blindfold over my eyes. I continued to protest as he roughly pulled me to my feet. Grabbing my arm, he tugged me through the maze of trees.

_That was it. No stranger can jump on me AND put a blindfold on me. _

"Don't," The stranger's brusque comment was added to by a sharp tug to my hand. I was surprised that he had known that I was taking my blindfold of. "If you don't feeling like dying, keep it on. Otherwise, be my guest."

_Great. Just great. Now the stranger was a expert at sarcasm AND vagueness. What a joy. You know what, I can't just keep calling him 'the stranger'. From this moment on he shall be known as Mr. Strangerboy._

Grumbling, I complied, drawing the heavy white material over my eyes. He hurried across the path. When Mr. Strangerboy finally took my blindfold off, I was surprised to find our destination was a large, white van.

"Stay here. If you hear a noise I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed until we say it's all clear."

_We? There are more people here? Where are they?_ _Wait a second. Had he just DITCHED ME._ _No one ditches Allison Lynn Abbott. Well, no one except for all the kids at my new school, and my real mom, and all the kids at my old school, and well everyone. BUT NOT THIS KID! You know, whoever he was. I WILL PREVAIL! Against being considered a total, dyslexic loser by everybody on the entire earth. Get a grip of yourself Allison. _

Taking a deep breath, I focused my gaze on the patch of woods Mr. Strangerboy had disappeared into. The path he had taken was reasonably clear, and I could still see his foot prints in the mud. I could follow him pretty easily.

_ Should I follow him? If I go home, I'm gonna get grounded for life if I go home, and I would have to face Step-momzilla. If I follow, I could finally go on an adventure. Let's see: Adventure of a lifetime vs. Grounding of a lifetime. _

I set off down the path, following Mr. Strangerboy's footsteps.

As I moved further along the path, I noticed that faint sounds of fighting, were growing steadily stronger, then suddenly stopped. That certainly stroked my curiosity. So I quickly clambered up a tree. I watched with growing surprise as 5 young teens, 3 girls and 2 guys, panted in the sunlight. Strangely, they were all wearing blindfolds. They were arranged in a loose circle, back to back.

Mr. Stangerboy had slipped on a pair of iron knuckles, except they weren't iron, they shimmered slightly in the sunlight and were the color of bronze. Beside him stood a curvy Asian girl. Deep black, her blindfold stuck out sharply from her pale skin, yet blended with her inky hair, and a dangerously sharp knife dangled from her hand. Long white hair, pure white skin, deep blue blindfold, and twin daggers was all I could see of the second girl. The last boy was almost as tall as Mr. Strangerboy, but his gangly skeleton was in direct contrast to Stangerboy's muscular frame. His dark brown hair stuck out in every direction, getting even more messy as the wind picked up; his right hand gripped a long sword. The last girl, her tiny figure swamped in overlarge sweatshirt and her left hand holding a bronze sword in a death grip, seemed the most nervous of them all.

_What the freak. Who are these blindfold wearing weirdoes. Who would stand out here in the freezing cold. Make that freezing cold AND rain. Holding freaking swords. FREAKING SWORDS. SWORDS. Calm down. Deep breaths. Maybe they're a reenactment group. Yeah, they are teenage ancient Greek reenactment group in a tiny town in South Carolina. Yeah, that must be it. It has to be, because...because...because what else would that be?_

After I had entirely convinced myself of the teen's reenactment group status, I calmed down considerably. I settled in to my perch. Maybe it would be entertaining to watch a reenactment group. Pulling my windbreaker tighter around me, I smiled, this would be kind of cool. I could pretend that I didn't have to go home to my step family, and disappoint my dad. I could even pretend that the world was normal.

Than the bushes rustled.

And the gigantic serpent-chicken flew out of the bushes.

And I lost all hope that the world would ever be normal again.

I wish I could say that I confidently jumped down from the tree and easily defeated the monster. Even saying that I hid in the tree like a wimp would be better than what happened. Sadly, when the fiend had appeared, I screeched and fell out of tree. Both luckily and unluckily, the curvy black haired girl broke my fall. Unfortunately, my head still hit the ground. The noise of footsteps and the sickening thuds of metal on flesh all drifted away as

My vision

slowly

turn

to

black.


	6. Truth: the aftermath

7:13. MARCH 15. SUMMERVILLE, SOUTH CAROLINA. 2 YEARS AGO. (DEXTER)

"O.k..." I started, staring out my five friends. We were hungry, tired, and in various degrees of consciousness.

To say that the latest pickup mission had gone badly was a severe understatement. The new girl, Alicia or Allison or something, was still unconscious from falling out of the tree. Megan's wrist was sprained from breaking the new girl's fall. My sister had slammed her head into a tree during the fight, and seemed to have some sort of a concussion. Derek, who had gotten a pretty nasty cut on his arm, was rationing ambrosia and Band-Aids. Nursing her sore arm, which had been dislocated, Iris sat grumpily on the forest floor. We needed a game plan. So seeing that I had the least bodily damage, I should probably figure it out.

"O.k., everyone listen up. Megan, can you wake up Allison, and explain this whole thing to her. Iris, you take over from Derek with medical stuff. Try to figure out what to do with Ez. Derek, see if you can find the bus times to the nearest airport and somewhere we can grab some supplies and food. I'm gonna get money, and the next pickup."

Confident in my group mates abilities, I grabbed my trusty squirt bottle and a golden drachma. Squirting the bottle, I tossed the drachma into the rainbow. Shimmering and glittering, Isis appeared. She smiled at me, "Hey, Dexter. I'm guessing you want to speak to your mother?" I nodded. The mist flickered, before showing a slender woman, around her mid twenties with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes.

Tyche grinned at me, "My wonderful Dexter, I assume you have found Allison, Aletheia was worried when you took so long."

"We found her, Mom. Megan is explaining to her what's going on. It would be great if she could talk to her mom though."

"Hmmm," The luck goddess considered the idea, "Fine, I'll get Aletheia in a moment. Just let me tell you the next demigod. She's one of Deimos', goes by Violet Snow. You'll find money and all the needed information in a bag on the bus." She stopped once again, and seemed to judge whether to tell me something or not. "Be careful, 4 children of the Big Three are questing, and the Titans are get antsy."

With that ominous comment, Tyche disappeared to be replaced by the, mildly annoyed face of Aletheia. "Do you have my daughter?"

"You're my mom?" Allison, who had appeared with Megan, asked incredulously.

Aletheia just stared at the scrawny 11 year old, "Am I?"

Allison eyes widened, "So, so it's all true. The gods and monsters and everything."

7:20. MARCH 15. SUMMERVILLE, SOUTH CAROLINA. 2 YEARS AGO. (MEGAN)

Dexter and me walked away as Aletheia gave Allison a dagger. The silence hung in the air like a wet blanket. Standing at the edge of the clearing Oblitus had holed up in, I went over my options. I could go help Iris with Esme, b)help Derek find the bus station and food, or c)stand awkwardly with Dex. I went with option c. Seemingly, so did Dex.

We stood there for a few more minutes before he opened his mouth, "I'm gonna...umm...umm...I'm gonna go over there," He jerked in the general direction of Esme and Iris, "and...you know...umm...umm..."

"HELP." I blurted out, "I'll, uh, I'll go with you."

Walking over to Iris and Esme, I wondered about what had happened with me and Dexter.

_I don't think I like-like him. I mean, he's pretty o.k. looking, and is my friend, but I don't like him in _that_ way. It's probably just because the only other guy around here is a surly demi-titan. I wonder if like-likes me. And if he does, what should I do?_

Cutting short my internal monologue, I watch with interest as Iris tried to diagnose Esme.

"How many finger's am I holding" The eleven year old wiggled four digits as she stared into the older girl's eyes.

"Ummm..." Esme looked utterly bewildered. "Seven?" She guessed hopefully.

Dexter stepped in, asking Iris what she had figured out so far.

"Well, her appendix isn't infected and she hasn't been turned to stone." The albino stated confidently. Dexter seemed to be quite exasperated. Reaching into the pack, he grabbed some ambrosia gave it to Esme to eat.

Derek appeared than, and proceed to give the information he found, "Bro, I found an airport about 30 minutes from here, by bus that is. There are a lot of restaurants there."

Dex grinned, "Do they have a flight to Cairo."

"Like as in Cairo, EGYPT." In lieu of a response, the brunette demigod just glared at the demi-titan. "Oh, yeah. Of course, bro. Egypt." Derek frowned, and silence filled Oblitus for a moment before Derek added on last comment.

"Do you think there are Egyptian gods there?" 

**Yes, I'm back, and there will be more chapter's shortly. I have a ton of excuses, but I'm not gonna use them. Do you guys think that I should include the Egyptian magicians. Not specifically Sadie and Carter, but possibly Zia.**


End file.
